brookclansagafandomcom-20200214-history
Thistlefoot
“No idea. But whatever it is, it’s gotta end here.” - Thistlefoot to Brookstar about the mysterious killings in The Dark Hope Thistlefoot is a large, broad-shouldered brown tabby tom with light green eyes and white paws. He is the son of Flamepelt and Leafheart, and Fawnheart's mate. He is the father of Brookstar and Chestnutstar. He is murdered by Chestnutstar. In The Books Lionstar's Secret Coming soon! The Last Kit He is first seen rushing into the nursery, worried about Brookkit. Fawnheart reassures him, telling him that he's fine. When Brookkit is finally able to walk again, Thistlefoot coats him in licks, before asking how he's doing. Brookkit states that he's feeling better, Thistlefoot exclaiming how proud he is of him. He is then seen giving Chestnutkit a piece of his mind after he knocks over Brookkit. When he calms down, he gives his older son a few gentle licks. When Brookkit believes he is to become a medicine cat, he wonders if Thistlefoot would still be proud of him. Thistlefoot joins Fawnheart in covering Brooklight with licks after he receives his warrior name. He then jokingly states to Fawnheart that they'd soon have grand-kits, to which she purrs and nuzzles into him. Brooklight sends Thistlefoot on Chestnutheart's morning patrol, along with Skyjump and Redwatcher. Thistlefoot comes to Brooklight's aid when a StoneClan patrol asks to see Featherstar, to which he asks why Reedstar didn't come himself. He later states that he isn't claiming a CloudClan cat slaughtered StoneClan's deputy, but that it wasn't a StreamClan warrior. Thistlefoot suggests that StoneClan is planning a full-out attack on them, before stating that they had to defend their camp. Stormfront asks Thistlefoot and Fawnheart to give Brooklight space to heal when he's injured by a StoneClan ambush. They both give their final licks, before leaving him be. Thistlefoot later tells Brooklight that there was no CloudClan or StoneClan scent on the borders, but that they re-marked them for good measure. The Dark Hope When Chestnutheart starts a fight during Snowkit's apprentice ceremony, Thistlefoot snaps at him and states that he can't believe Chestnutheart is his kit. Thistlefoot is later sent to lead the morning patrol, and with him he takes Aspenstreak, Paintedwing, Willowwind and Owlfoot. When Paintedwing sights StoneClan warriors coming to ambush their camp, Brooklight asks Thistlefoot to rally up a patrol of their strongest warriors to ambush their attackers. He does so right away, becoming a part of the patrol himself. When Snakehawk pins Brooklight, Thistlefoot comes to his rescue, headbutting him off and then tackling him to the ground. Thistlefoot later jokes that Bluejay has tufts in his ears if he hadn't heard the battle without finding the wounded Brooklight. After Featherstar's death, Brooklight makes Thistlefoot his first deputy. Thistlefoot states that he and Fawnheart are both proud of him. He then jokes that he's going to be a grandfather after all, before saying that he's just playing with him. He later accompanies Brooklight and Berryclaw to the moonstone so Brooklight can receive his nine lives. When Brookstar announces that each patrol will have an extra cat, he nods to Thistlefoot who nods back. Cats are later seen flocking around Thistlefoot, anticipating the assigning of the patrols. Thistlefoot later accompanies Brookstar in the search for Splashnose and Stormfront, the two finding Stonesplash with three kits he saved from the river on StoneClan's territory. Thistlefoot mutters that they are likely StoneClan-blooded, but Brookstar insists that they will be taken in. Thistlefoot carries one of the kits, but it's never named which. It can be assumed that he either carries Mousekit or Darkkit, since Brookstar carries Featherkit. Brookstar realizes that the deputy position has more control, and by extension, Thistlefoot has more control. He later comments that Thistlefoot appears to be one of the only cats standing strong despite the chaos. He is later seen by Brookstar being taken out by a mysterious ball of fur. When Brookstar finds Thistlefoot again, he finds him with his throat torn open and profusely bleeding, with blood coming out of his nose and mouth as well. It is firmly stated that it's too late by Brookstar, and that Thistlefoot was dead when he found him. Brookstar carries Thistlefoot's body back to camp, where he is mourned and then properly buried. Chestnutheart later states that he doesn't care about Thistlefoot, before revealing that he had killed Thistlefoot, along with all the other cats that were mysteriously murdered. Thistlefoot is later seen among the StarClan cats after Brookstar loses his first life breaking his spine after a freefall off highrocks. Thistlefoot comments that Brookstar is the strongest cat he knows, and that he knows he will lead the new clan he will create well. When Brookstar asks to tell him more, he shakes his head, saying he can't say anymore. He then disappears along with the other StarClan cats.